


Salvage (Deutsche Übersetzung/German Translation)

by Etmunin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst/Angst Aftercare, Deutsche Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Gen, Hakoda will nur verhandeln, Hakuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Original von Muffinlance, Ozai will nur einen praktischen Barbaren der seinen Sohn politisch korrekt abmurkst, Slowburn Adoption, Was ihn nicht davon abhält die feindliche Mannschaft aktiv gegen sich aufzubringen, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, aber auch etwas besorgt dass jemand ihm im Schlaf den Garaus machen wird, dadkoda, er ist wütend weil er vom Avatarjagen abgehalten wird, let there be BONDING, sie haben eine KLEINE MEINUNGSVERSCHIEDENHEIT bezüglich des Vaterseins, wie ein wirklich knurriges welpenkätzchen mit einer schlechten Vorgeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etmunin/pseuds/Etmunin
Summary: Mitt-Staffel eins Zuko wird von Hakoda als Geisel gefangen gehalten. Ozais Antworten auf die Anforderungen des Wasserstamms sind 1A Erziehung. Hakoda ist... sehr besorgt, um diesen Sohn, der nicht sein eigener ist und der inmitten von Feinden vielleicht gar besser aufgehoben ist als beim eigenen Vater.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Der Südliche Wasserstamm, Zuko & Verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene Vorbilder
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Die Widersprüchliche Leiche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> MuffinLances originale Anmerkung: „Schuld für diese Fic geht an Sistabro und Fryemturtle auf Tumblr. Erstere fragte nach Hakuddles (Hakoda cuddles). Letztere weis darauf hin, dass dies in einer neuen Fic sein könnte (und prägte nebenbei den Begriff ‚Hakuddles‘). Verdammt, Tumblr.
> 
> Dies wird eine kurze Fic sein, nach meinen Standards.“

„Körper“, sagte Tuluk mit der Gelassenheit eines Mannes, der die gesamte Nacht damit verbracht hatte, am Rande eines Sturms zu lavieren und dessen emotionale Tragkraft nicht mehr für das Unglück irgendeiner anderen Mannschaft ausreichte. Der Morgen, die Wolken hinter ihnen teilend, war hell und fröhlich und beinahe windlos angebrochen.

Hakoda war normalerweise kein Mann, der dem Tod zuschaute, doch er lehnte ohnehin schon gegen die Reling, wo er die Sonne auf seine nassen Klamotten einwirken ließ. Also. Er schlug ein Auge um einen Spaltbreit auf und sah der Wasserleiche beim Vorbeitreiben zu.

Sie war... kleiner als er zu sehen gehofft hatte. Weder ein Kind noch ein erwachsener Mann. Die Arme in einem Stück Treibgut verfangen. Blass-ob Feuernation blass oder ertrunken blass, es hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Er hörte einen der anderen dem Geist des Meeres ein Gebet zumurmeln.

Wie um Widerspruch zu leisten, wählte die Leiche genau jenen Moment um die Augen aufzuschlagen. Die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht machte aus dem verschwommenen Blick einen zornigen.

„Werft ihm ein Tau zu“, befahl Hakoda. Denn auf einmal war es doch von Bedeutung, ob der Junge aus der Feuernation war oder nur blass vor Kälte.

Er rief nicht um Hilfe. Dies hätte der erste Hinweis darauf sein sollen, worin Hakoda seine Mannschaft hineingeriet.

%%%

Zuko hätte im Sturm nicht auf Deck sein sollen. Nicht mit dem Pohuai-Stützpunkt weniger als einen Tag hinter ihm, nach nur zwei Stunden Schlaf und mit einem Helm fest auf seinem Kopf sitzend, sodass Onkel die dunkelnde Prellung, die der Pfeil der Yuyan hinterlassen hatte, nicht sehen würde. Aber im letzten Sturm in dem sie waren befand sich auch der _Avatar_ und-

_(Hätten wir uns gekannt, wären wir vielleicht auch Freunde gewesen.)_

_-_ Sein Kopf schmerzte und die kalte Luft verschaffte Abhilfe und wenn das Reisen während Stürmen die neue Strategie des Avatars war um nicht entdeckt zu werden, dann musste Zuko das _wissen_.

Niemand war sonderlich besorgt als die Welle einschlug. Dies war nicht so schlimm wie der letzte Sturm den sie durchquert hatten, selbst wenn ihr Prinz dämlicherweise mitten auf dem Deck gestanden hatte-wie es sein dämliches Recht als Prinz war-sie waren alle an Zukos Reflexe gewohnt. Ebenso Zuko. Jedoch hatte er vergangene Woche beinahe seine Schulter ausgerenkt als er Steuermann Kyos Sturz vom Turm abfing, wobei er Muskeln, die nach seinem Einsatz als blauer Geist erst halb verheilt waren, beanspruchte, und als Zuko schließlich die Reling des Schiffs zu fassen bekam... er konnte nicht festhalten.

Und dann trieb er in den Sturmwellen, seine eiserne Rüstung tragend.

Dann waren alle um einiges besorgter.

%%%

„Goldene Augen“, berichtete Tuluk, als er den Rücken des Jungen abklopfte.

Dieser fuhr damit fort, Salzwasser auf ihr Deck hochzuwürgen.

„Könnte von dem Kolonialschiff sein, das wir vorgestern gesehen haben“, bot ein anderes Besatzungsmitglied schulterzuckend an.

„Ist das nicht, was ihre Soldaten unter der Rüstung tragen?“ sagte ein anderer, Finger über dem Messer an seinem Gürtel schwebend.

Das war das Detail an dem auch Hakodas Augen festhielten. Wenn ein Halbblut oder jemand aus den Kolonien solche Kleider tragen würde, er sollte lieber eine _äußerst befriedigende Erklärung dafür_ bereithaben.

Der Junge hielt inne, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Tuluk gab ihm noch einen Schlag und das Wasser kam stetig weiter.

%%%

Die Mannschaft warf Zuko eine Rettungsleine zu, beinahe bevor er selbst im Wasser aufschlug. Es half nichts, als er sie _nicht erreichen konnte_. So stark er auch schwamm, die einzige Richtung die er einschlug war nach _unten_.

Er krallte sich an die Riemen und Schnallen seiner Rüstung, sie war gedacht um mit der Hilfe anderer angelegt zu werden aber wenn seine Mannschaft ihn eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass er, wenn er was erreichen wollte, dies _von alleine_ zu tun hatte, er hatte dies schon oft alleine bewältigt, aber jeder Herzschlag den er damit verbrachte, an einer Schulterschnalle zu arbeiten, war ein weiterer in dem er _sank_ warum bewegten seine Finger sich nicht _schneller_ -

%%%

„Bisschen jung für einen Soldaten, nicht wahr?“

„Du weißt genau, dass ihre Knaben nicht wie die unsrigen altern. Ich schwöre, diese Leute sehen aus wie zwanzig bis sie siebzig sind-“

Der junge Soldat schien dem Gespräch, das über seinem Kopf stattfand, nicht zu folgen. Für den Moment schien er sich damit zu begnügen, auf Knien zusammengefaltet seine ersten freien Atemzüge einzukeuchen.

Er zitterte, jedoch nicht so heftig wie er es hätte tun sollen. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sie aufhörten zu zittern.

%%%

Zuko schwamm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung als die in die seine Brustplatte gesunken war. ...Versuchte es. Meinte, es zu versuchen. Er fühlte die Wellen an ihm zerren, aber in jeder Richtung war es grau und grauer und er wusste nicht wie viel länger er seinen Atem anhalten konnte-

(So lange wie nötig, es war bloß Luft, er würde deswegen nicht _schwach_ werden-)

Er durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche. Hievte einen tiefen Atemzug und wurde mit einer Ladung Regen ins Gesicht gepeitscht. Er konnte sein Schiff nicht sehen, wo war sein _Schiff_ -

„Zuko!“, rief Onkel und Onkel sollte sich nicht so _anhören_.

Zuko wendete. Das Deck war weiter als vorhin, was in Ordnung war, er würde es schaffen-

Was natürlich passierte als die nächste Welle sich über ihm auftürmte.

%%%

Hakoda hockte nieder. Fing das Kinn des jungen Soldaten in seiner Hand und zwang den Jungen aufzusehen. Tuluk sagte seine Augen seien Gold, doch so beschrieben sie alle feuerblütigen Augen; Die schwammigen Gelb- und die verbrannten Orangetöne, die dunklen Bernsteinfarben. Hakoda war nicht auf _Gold_ gefasst. Wie das tatsächliche Metall, heller sogar als das eines Wolfsbären und umso unnatürlicher. Es war der Blick eines Raubtiers, nicht der eines Menschen.

„Bist du Feuernation?“, fragte er. Auch wenn sich die Frage erübrigte, sobald man in diese Augen sah.

„Natürlich bin ich das“, sagte der Junge, als wäre er zu Stolz auf seine Nation von Mördern um Bestreiten überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Was ihm einen Hustenanfall bescherte, bevor Hakoda seine nächste Frage stellen konnte. Obwohl sich _Bist du ein Soldat_ wohl ebenfalls erübrigte.

%%% _  
_

Das Schiff war noch weiter weg, als Zuko die Oberfläche erneut fand. Er... war sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass er es schaffen würde. Nicht mit dem schwerwiegenden Rest seiner Rüstung, den Stiefeln und den Handgelenkschützen, die seine Bewegungen träge werden ließen und ihn nach unten zu ziehen versuchten. Und die Strömung war gegen ihn, stieß ihn weg. Er musste den Rest loswerden oder er würde nie aufholen.

„Zuko!“

Er konnte Onkel auf dem Deck kaum ausmachen oder das Besatzungsmitglied, das den alten General zurückhielt. Gut; Die Mannschaft sollte lieber _bestens_ auf ihn aufpassen. Onkel musste-musste mit diesen beinahe-Schreien aufhören, musste aufhören so zu tun, as wäre Zuko nicht _genau hier_ , als wäre er nicht _sofort zurück_.

(Er war vom Pohuai-Stützpunkt zurückgekehrt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ein paar _Spritzer_ ihn aufhalten.)

Er atmete tief durch. Bereitete sich vor, diesmal für das Gewicht das ihn runterzog während er mit durchnässten Lederriemen kämpfte.

Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er die _Wani_ nicht mehr.

„Onkel!“

Regen, Donner, das Krachen der Wellen. Seine eigenen Rufe. Kein Onkel.

%%%

„Immerhin, er ist wohl kein Feuerbändiger“, witzelte Tuluk, denn dies war natürlich die Art von Thema über die Tuluk witzeln _würde,_ vor einem Jungen, dessen Gesicht zur Hälfte weggebrannt war.

„Das bin ich sehr wohl“, korrigierte der Soldat prompt und seine raue Stimme schaffte es zeitgleich benommen und beleidigt zu klingen. In dem Moment begann Hakoda seine Aufmerksamkeit der dunklen Prellung einer Kopfwunde in gleichen Maßen wie der Narbe zu widmen. Die Hypothermie hatte dem wohl auch nicht geholfen.

„Na das war ja mal... sehr ehrlich“, sagte Tuluk und klopfte den Jungen erneut.

Hinter ihm machte ein anderer Mann eine nicht ganz subtile Geste: Ein Blick gen Ozean, eine Berührung seines Schwertes, eine erhobene Augenbraue in Hakodas Richtung.

%%%

Zuko wusste nicht wo er das Treibholz fand, genauso wie er nicht wusste wie lange sein Feueratem anhielt. Nicht lange genug.

Ihm war kalt-die Kälte verhielt sich wie ihre eigene Art von Feuer, prickelte und brannte, brachte ihn so stark zum zittern, dass seine Muskeln sich verkrampften, brachte sie zum _schmerzen_. Er versuchte nicht mehr zu schwimmen, versuchte es nicht hoch auf die Wellen zu schaffen, in der Hoffnung die _Wani_ zu erblicken. Er hielt sich nur fest.

Er... konnte nicht mehr fühlen wie er sich festhielt. Seine Finger waren träge und weit entfernt und _seltsam_. Er arbeitete an seiner Schärpe bis er sie offen hatte, behielt ein Ende im Mund, denn zwischen den Zähnen konnte er noch fühlen, und band sich so gut er konnte an das Treibholz fest, ohne in der Lage zu sein etwas zu ertasten.

Immerhin war es nicht mehr so kalt. Die Wellen nahmen ab und der Ozean wurde wärmer.

(Ozeane funktionierten nicht so, ein Teil von ihm wusste das.)

(Aber was würde ihm darüber nachzudenken nützen, wenn es ihn letztendlich nur die Kälte erneut spüren ließe. Er konnte... einfach warm bleiben. Für eine Weile. Sich erholen, sein Feuer wieder entfachen, er würde sich schon etwas überlegen wenn er wieder aufwachte-)

Bei Sonnenaufgang wurde er ruckartig wach. Da war ein Schiff am Horizont. Nicht die _Wani_.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, was es viel näher. Leute starrten ihn von oben an. Er sollte... etwas sagen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel aber seine innere Flamme war immer noch aus, ihm war _zu warm_ und er wusste nicht wo Onkel oder seine Mannschaft waren und vielleicht könnten diese Leute helfen-

Aber niemand wollte ihm je helfen.

Dem zum Trotz platschte ein Tau in das Wasser neben ihm. Eine Armweite von ihm entfernt. Eine unmögliche Entfernung, die es zu überwinden galt.

Er war _gut_ in unmöglich.

Zuko kniff die Augen zusammen. Fummelte mit dem Knoten in seiner Schärpe bis es ihn vom Treibholz loslöste. Er stieß sich ab.

Natürlich sank er. Aber er sank in Richtung des Taus, dessen Ende ebenfalls am sinken war, und sobald er es zu fassen bekam _ließ er nicht mehr los_. Er hatte reichlich Erfahrung damit, sich auf eine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, bis es ihn fast umbrachte.

Er war nicht so gut darin, den Atem anzuhalten, wie er zu Anfang des Ganzen gewesen war. Aber er ließ nicht los und er starb nicht bevor sie bemerkten, dass sie ihn hochziehen sollten und dann war er auf einem hölzernen Deck (keinem metallenen) und jemand zwang ihn das Tau loszulassen (er wollte nicht er musste es _nicht loslassen_ , es war wichtig, nicht wahr?) und jemand anderes haute ihm auf dem Rücken, stark genug um seine Rippen zu prellen und auch um den halben Ozean aus seinen Lungen fließen zu lassen.

%%%

Ihres war nicht die Art von Schiff, das Gefangene lange hielt. Ein solch junger Soldat war kaum mehr als ein neuer Rekrut-er mag zwar nicht so viel verbrochen haben wie andere aus seinem Land, mag vielleicht die Gelegenheit Untaten zu begehen noch nicht gehabt haben. Aber er würde auch nichts nützliches wissen. Sie würden ein Kind nicht zum Spaß foltern, genauso wenig wie sie einen feuerbändigenden Soldaten bis zum nächsten Hafen bei sich aufnehmen würden.

Schwert, entschied Hakoda und blickte seinem Besatzungsmitglied in die Augen während er sein eigenes kurz anfasste. Der Mann nickte und begann seine Klinge zu ziehen, so still wie möglich. Der Junge war dem Ozean entkommen; Ihn wieder reinzuwerfen wäre grausam.

Er war _jung_. Sie würden es schnell machen.

%%% _  
_

Zuko gefiel es nicht, wie der eine ihm stetig auf den Rücken klopfte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der andere nach seinem Gesicht gegriffen hatte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie fortwährend über ihn hinwegredeten, als sei er ein Fisch der ihnen ins Netz gegangen war und nicht eine Person.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie blau statt rot trugen.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er auf den Knien war als er hörte wie Stahl gezogen wurde, leise wie die Klingen des blauen Geistes.

Er wusste _genau,_ dass sie ihm nicht helfen würden. Niemand half ihm je, dennoch fiel er darauf rein, jedes einzelne Mal-

%%%

Der Junge schlug Tuluks hand weg und richtete sich auf schwachen Beinen unstetig auf. Der andere Mann hielt seine Klinge bereit, während er auf eine Gelegenheit für einen sauberen Schlag wartete. Dies wiederum würde weniger wackeln seitens des Jungen benötigen. Hakoda würde ihm ja befehlen stillzuhalten, doch der Soldat schien was zu sagen zu haben und ihn gewähren zu lassen würde schließlich nicht schaden.

„Ich heiße Zuko. Prinz der Feuernation und Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai. Wenn ihr mich hinrichtet, dann wenn ich stehe, ihr Feiglinge.“

...Würde überhaupt nicht schaden.

%%%

Der Mann, der Zukos Kinn ergriffen hatte, stand ebenfalls auf und sah auf ihn mit der selben kalten Berechnung herab wie Azula, Zhao oder Vater.

„ _Tu es_ “, knurrte Zuko, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie er seine Beine dazu gebracht hatte zu stehen und er war sich nicht sicher wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte.

„Tuluk, bring ihn nach unten zum Heiler.“

„Häuptling“, entgegnete der Mann der Zuko _fortwährend auf den Rücken geschlagen hatte_.

„Wir kümmern uns darum, wenn er lebt“, sagte der Anführer.

Zuko _würde_ leben, und sei es auch nur um ihnen zu trotzen. Er war gut darin.

(Und viel zu gut darin, Onkel Sorgen zu bereiten.)


	2. Der Gefangene Besteht Hauptsächlich Aus Spitzen Ellbogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Auf ‘nen Hund namens Robben-Dörrfleisch hat keiner so richtig Bock, was? Scuttles, Seal Jerky, ich behalte die originalen, englischen Eigennamen bei.
> 
> (Translator‘s note: The German translations for names that are derived from verbs and nouns, like Seal Jerky and Scuttles, are kinda tacky so I‘ll keep the English versions.)

Sie hatten keine Stahlschellen und kein Schiffsgefängnis. Keine zusätzlichen Räume, die zur Zelle hätten umfunktioniert werden können, keine Medizin, die Feuerbändigung verlässlich verhindern konnte-Heiler Kustaa war sogrundehrlich gewesen, wie nur irgend möglich: Er hatte Einiges, was vielleicht bei einem Erd- oder Wasserbändiger gewirkt hätte, doch dabei wurde die  _Kontrolle_ beeinflusst. Das letzte, was sie alle brauchten, war ein Feuerbändiger mit Kontrollproblemen. 

Alles was sie hatten waren entzündliche Seile und die leere Hängematte, die der zweite Anführer zurückgelassen hatte.

Hakoda schloss die Augen, presste die Finger an die Schläfen und versuchte bei bestem Willen einem Jugendlichen nicht den Tod zu wünschen. Dennoch, das Leben in der Arktis züchtete Nüchternheit heran und es wäre durchaus  _günstig_ , sollte der Junge es nicht schaffen. Auf jeden Fall günstiger als die Alternative.

Sie waren auf einem  _hölzernen geistes-verdammten Schiff._

Scuttles näselte seine Hand. Gedankenverloren kraulte Hakoda den Asselwelpen unter den Rändern des Panzers und öffnete seine Augen, nur um ein weiteres Problem vorzufinden: Das leere Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Wie in aller Welt ging man es an, ein Verhandlungsschreiben an den Feuerlord zu adressieren? 

Noch ein Problem mit dem er sich herumzuschlagen hatte, falls-

Falls.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Tuluk kam rein. 

„Wie steht‘s um unseren Passagier?“, fragte Hakoda.

„Er ist ‘ne charmante kleine Dachsviper“, antwortete Hakodas dritt-ranghöchster Mann, temporär als zweiter tätig. „Kustaa ist sich nicht sicher, ob er’s schaffen wird.”

Der Feuerprinz hatte es geschafft aufrecht zu bleiben, steif vor Arroganz, bis er unter Deck geleitet wurde und die gesammelten Blicke der Mannschaft hinter sich ließ. Daraufhin war er in sich zusammengebrochen und musste den rest des Weges getragen werden. Feuernation-Stolz vom Feinsten.

Scuttles krallte an seinem Hosenbein herum, auf ein Schoßplätzchen hoffend. Hakoda strich die vielen Schreitbeine des Hundes weg.

„Ist er wach?“

„Du denkst das hält ihn auf?“ Tuluks Halblächeln reichte nicht bis an seine Augen. „Häuptling. Wir haben nichts, um einen Feuerbändiger zu sichern. Es sei denn du hast nichts dagegen, dass wir ihn ab und zu mal in den Ozean tunken und die Hypothermie zum Dauerzustand machen.“

...Er hatte daran gedacht. Einige Gerüchte besagten, dass die Feuernation wasserbändigenden Gefangenen Wasser entzog und Erdbändiger in metallene Gefängnisse auf hoher See brachte; Warum also sollten sie einen Feuerbändiger nicht von  _Hitze_ fernhalten?

Er brauchte Heiler Kustaa nicht um ihm zu sagen, dass der Prinz die Art von Behandlung nicht überleben würde. Er hatte den Jungen auf seinem Deck knien sehen, zu erschöpft um zu zittern.

„Wir kümmern uns darum, wenn er lebt“, wiederholte er. Der Satz lebte mittlerweile in seinem Hinterkopf. „Wenn er sich nicht benehmen kann, wir wissen wie man mit Feuerbändigern umgeht.“

Tuluk gab die Art nichtssagendes Geräusch von sich, die mit Bato eine Auseinandersetzung gewesen wäre. Er verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter. „Warum kommst du nicht mal an die Reihe mit ihm? Mal davon ausgegangen, dass Aake ihn noch nicht erdrosselt hat.“

Tatsächlich hatte Aake den Jungen noch nicht erdrosselt. Doch man sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor war seine Meinung zu ändern. Die zwei waren in der Koje im Zimmer des Heilers eigeklemmt, unter einer stattlichen Schicht aus Decken und Pelzen. Der Mann nahm den Großteil des Raumes ein; In jeder Hinsicht sah der Feuerbändiger kleiner aus. Kleiner, dünner, jünger; Mit seinen Augen geschlossen und der Narbe sah er mehr aus wie ein Opfer dieses Krieges, als einer der Verursacher.

Aake hatte die Anfänge eines blauen Auges, an das Hakoda sich nicht erinnern konnte, und die finstere Miene eines stark beanspruchten Mannes. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät um ihn zurückzuwerfen, Häuptling.“

„Aber ihr seht doch beide so kuschelig aus“, grinste Hakoda. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers-was mehr Platz andeutete als tatsächlich im überladenen Raum vorhanden war-gluckste Heiler Kustaa. „Tuluk sagt mir, dass wir versehentlich eine kleine Dachsviper rausgefischt haben.“

„Tuluk hat die Ziehung gezinkt damit er nicht den Kurzen abkriegt“, grummelte Aake. „Versuch‘ du mal, neben diesem Ding zu schlafen.“

„Das war der Plan“, sagte Hakoda. 

Hakoda konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass Aakes Erleichterung dramatischer ausfiel als ein bewusstloser Jugendlicher rechtfertigte. Der Junge gab eine Art halbherzigen Protests von sich, im Schlaf schaudernd, während Aake so schnell wie es einem Mann irgend möglich war die Deckenschichten ablegte. „Gehört ganz dir, Häuptling“, grinste er. 

„Denk daran“, erinnerte ihn Heiler Kustaa, „Halt ihn ja still, lass ihn sich nicht  _nochmal_ überarbeiten. Das Letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist dass das kalte Blut zu schnell zum Herz zurückfließt.“

„Ich hab’ schon zuvor mit Hypothermie geholfen, Kustaa“, erinnerte Hakoda den Mann während er seine Stiefel ablegte.

Aake war immer noch am Grinsen. Kustaa widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit irgendeinem kochenden Teegebräu, viel zu sehr darauf bedacht. Hakoda warf beiden einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er in den Haufen aus Decken schlüpfte. 

Auch wenn das Bettzeug noch vom Aakes Körpertemperatur warm war, der Junge war ein geistes-verdammter  _Eisblock_.

Was genau der Moment war, in dem Ozais Brut Hakoda einen  _Ellbogen_ in den  _Magen_ schoss.

„Lass‘ nicht zu, dass er sich zu stark bewegt“, erinnerte ihn Heiler Kustaa, Warnung und ärztlicher Rat zugleich.

„S‘is’ zu warm“, protestierte der Prinz und kickte Hakodas Kniescheibe mit äußerster Präzision.

Nie zuvor musste er ein Hypothermie-Opfer  _festhalten_.

„Wenn du etwas sanfter wärst. Wir haben festgestellt, dass es hilft wenn man ihn umarmt.“

„Ihn umarmt.“

„Es ist medizinisch“, sagte Kustaa und unter seinem Bart zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

Aake grinste  _immer noch_.

„An die Arbeit“, befahl Hakoda. „Es sei denn, du willst zurücktauschen.“

„Ich werde den Männern die Nachricht deines edlen Opfers überbringen, Häuptling“, sagte der Mann und verzog sich selbstgefällig.

Der Junge zitterte schwach, sein Herzschlag erratisch unter Hakodas Handfläche. Seine raubtierhaften Augen waren erneut geöffnet und halbfokussiert; Sein Gesicht verzog sich in eine wütende Grimasse.

„Du willst, dass ich ihn umarme“, wiederholte Hakoda, dem Schiffsheiler einen Seitenblick zuwerfend.

Kustaa goss etwas überraschend Wohlriechendes in eine Tasse. „Und wenn du schon dabei bist, bring ihn dazu aufzusitzen.“

%%%

Zuko war zu warm und Leute wollten nicht damit aufhören ihn  _anzufassen_ und sie wollten ihn nicht von unter den Decken herauskommen lassen und die Decken waren seltsam und pelzig, das Bett war gemütlicher als sein üblicher, alter Futon (und höher über dem Boden) und die Wände waren aus Holz, was schlicht... Brandgefahr darstellte, genau das, und es war, als sollten diese Feststellungen zusammenkommen um etwas anderes zu kreieren aber er- ihm ging es nicht so gut, doch Onkel war hier, also war es doch in Ordnung seine Gedanken für eine Weile schwirren zu lassen.

„Komm schon, Prinz Zuko. Tee.“

„Ich will nichts mehr von deinem dummen Tee, Onkel.“

„Aber du wirst ihn trotzdem trinken. So ein  _höflicher_ Neffe wie du bist.“

„In  _Ordnung_ “ sagte Zuko. Er versuchte, die Tasse zu nehmen aber sie war ganz... klapprig in seinem Griff, hätte Onkel ihn dabei geholfen, er hätte sie nie an die Lippen gebracht. Es brannte in seiner Kehle beim Runtergehen, war zu  _heiß_ , doch Onkel tat ihn einen anderen Schluck zu nehmen bevor er ihn aufatmen ließ.

„Er denkt, dass du sein Onkel bist?“, sagte das Ding wogegen er lehnte, das eine Person war, die ihn um die Taille festhielt, als wäre er unfähig alleine aufzusitzen, und die zu  _warm_ war. Zuko rammte dem Mann eine Elle in die Rippen. Was dazu führte, dass der Mann sich auch um seine  _Arme_ wickelte, was  _erlaubte_ der sich, Zuko stampfte nach seinem Bein. Und dann schüttelte der Mann ihn ein wenig, was das Atmen bedenklich erschwerte und er verpasste, was der Mann ihm ins Ohr knurrte, denn er war zu beschäftigt damit, sich daran zu erinnern, wann Onkel seinen Bartschnitt geändert hatte, er war... weniger spitz.

„Er ist etwas bedröppelt“, sagte Onkel. „Was ihn umgänglicher macht, wobei ich mit seinem echten Onkel Mitleid habe. Scheinbar ist er fett und faul und macht grauenhaften, dummen Tee.“

„...Sein Onkel ist der Drache des Westens.“

„Ah. Ich hör’ dann mit dem Mitleid auf; Sie verdienen einander. Komm schon, Prinz Zuko, ein bisschen mehr.“

Zuko stöhnte mit der angemessenen Tee-verbundenen Dramatik auf und trank den rest dennoch auf. „Warum sind deine Augen blau?“

„Ich probier‘ was neues aus“, sagte Onkel. „Gefällt‘s dir?“

„Du bist seltsam“, entschied Zuko nach einem Moment. Er wollte Onkel wegen des nutzlosen Krams, den er gekauft hatte, anfahren, mit seiner alten Augenfarbe war nichts falsch, er brauchte keine neue, doch die Stimme zu heben würde eine Menge Kraft kosten und allein schon aufzusitzen war... wirklich schwer, sogar mit dem dummen Kerl hinter ihm, der ihn  _ immer noch anfasste. _Sein Kopf sackte vorwärts und die Welt wurde dunkel, vielleicht weil seine Augen nicht mehr offen bleiben wollten. „B‘n müde.“

„Kannst ihn wieder hinlegen, Häuptling. Er wird für eine Weile nicht erreichbar sein.“

„Der Tee?“

„Nein, das war nur Moltebeere. Um zu versuchen, ihn auch von innen zu wärmen. Es... steht nicht gut um ihn, Häuptling. Sogar für einen Nichtbändiger ist er kalt. Für einen  _Feuerbändiger._..“

„Ich werd‘s schon schaffen, Onkel“, sagte Zuko in sein Kissen. Er war... wieder auf einem Kissen. Und die schrecklichen, pelzigen Decken nahmen ihm die Luft weg und der Mann war ein Ofen hinter ihm und seine Arme wurden gegen seine Seiten gepresst und alles war zu schwer, um sogar zu versuchen sich zu bewegen. Er würde sich einfach... er würde sich einfach ausruhen. Ein bisschen. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.“

Dann war da eine Hand auf seiner Stirn, sie schien nicht die richtige Größe zu haben aber alles andere daran stimmte. „Das ist das Privileg des Onkels, du Bratze.“

%%%

Kustaa zog seine Hand langsam zurück. Schüttelte sie etwas, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, was er damit gemacht hatte. Er setzte sich wieder hin, stellte die Teekanne auf den kleinen Herd und hielt sie warm für das nächste Mal, an dem der Soldat aufwachte.

Währenddessen versuchte Hakoda die Sammlung an blauen Flecken zu ignorieren, die ihm der Aufenthalt in der Reichweite des Feuerprinzen eingebracht hatte. Wie der Kleine eine Teetasse verwackeln konnte, dabei dennoch die Energie für  _Überraschungsangriffe_ aufbrachte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er setzte erneut hinter die kleine Schlange und brachte seine Arme sicherheitsweise um den Jungen, um seine Handgelenke einzufangen. Es war keine  _Umarmung_ ; Nur grundlegende Taktiken. Gegen e inen halbtoten Jugendlichen. Der, falls er überlebte, ein  _Albtraum_ werden würde.

Das ‚Falls‘ hing fortwährend in der Luft während der Junge wieder in den zu langsamen Puls und die zu flachen Atemzüge von vorhin verfiel. 

Da war etwas an seinem Handgelenk. Träge zeichnete Hakoda die Umrisse unter den Decken nach. Es war immer noch leicht durchnässt von den Wellen und war an den Rändern, wo es zu trocknen angefangen hatte, mit Salz verkrustet, doch die Textur darunter fein und glatt. Wie eines der Bänder das die Frauen in seinem Stamm als Halskette tragen würden. Ein Andenken an eine Geliebte vielleicht? Der Prinz war im richtigen Alter, um schon eine zu haben, die auf ihn wartet. Vielleicht die zukünftige Feuerprinzessin. Seltsamer Gedanke, dass diese kleine Gestalt, neben ihm eingerollt, dem zukünftigen Feuerlord gehörte. Vielleicht würde doch Gutes von seinem Aufenthalt auf ihrem Schiff herrühren; Wenn sie ihn gerecht behandelten, würde er sich auf dem Thron daran erinnern? Oder würde er bloß die Erniedrigung beibehalten, die Scham, dass er von denjenigen, die seine Leute Wilde nannten, gefangen gehalten wurde? Würde er Respekt für ihre Kultur entwickeln oder nur einen persönlicheren Grund, sie auseinanderzunehmen? 

Mehrere Gedankengänge die es zu verfolgen galt, falls der Junge lebte.

Falls.

Da war ein Anhänger am Band; Steinern, rund, so kalt wie der Junge. Eine glatte Rückseite aber eine feine Gravur auf der Vorderseite. Sie fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern beinah vertraut an, als hätte er dieses selbe Muster zuvor hunderte Male in derDunkelheit nachgezeichnet, Kyas Wärme an ihn geschmiegt-

Hakodas Hand erstarrte. Er warf die Laken zurück und stand auf, wobei er das Handgelenk des Jungen mitnahm. Der blaue Anhänger schwang zwischen ihnen hin und her. So gern hätte er die Kette wiedergesehen, doch nicht um das Handgelenk eines Feuerbändigers geschlungen wie eine bloße  _Trophäe._

„Häuptling-“, setzte Kustaa an während er selbst aufstand.

„Das ist die Halskette meiner Mutter. Kyas Kette.  _Kataras_ Kette.  _Woher hast du das?_ “

Katara, die sie zwei Jahre zuvor sicher im Süden gelassen hatten um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Die Feuernation war in ihr Heim eingedrungen, irgendwann zwischen damals und jetzt. Der  _Prinz_ der Feuernation war in ihr Heim eingedrungen. Wie viele Kriegsschiffe hatte Ozai seinem Sohn bereitgestellt? Hatte er sich einen Namen bei Hofe gemacht, die übertriebenen Geschichten von seinen Sieg über den Rest des Südlichen Wasserstamms erzählend? Wie lange war das her und warum war Hakoda nicht da gewesen um das zu verhindern?

„Häuptling“, sagte Kustaa bedächtig. „Du kannst versuchen Antworten aus ihm zu bekommen oder versuchen ihn am Leben zu halten. Du kannst momentan nicht beides haben. Und ich denke nicht, dass du mit den Antworten die du kriegst glücklich sein wirst, während er so ist.“

Er hatte den Jungen aus dem Bett gezogen. Er kniete im Knoten aus den Fellen, die mit ihm gefallen waren, und kämpfte nicht gegen Hakodas Griff auf seinem Handgelenk an. Den Kopf gesenkt, murmelte er etwas so schnell und stetig und geübt wie ein Gebet.

%%%

Der Griff auf Zukos Handgelenk rieb seine Knochen zusammen und er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, womit er Vater dieses Mal erzürnt hatte. Er war so viel besser darin geworden, seine Schwerter zu verstecken und er hatte keinen Unterricht verpasst und... Vater sollte nicht hier sein, oder? Er hatte Zuko verbannt-

(Es war unwichtig.)

Onkel half nicht aber Onkel half nie gegen Vater, er war immer weg oder er war in der Zuschauermenge und sah zu,  _half_ aber nie. Vater war der Feuerlord und Onkel war loyal und kannte seinen Platz, anders als Zuko. Zuko konnte nie seinen Platz finden, immer am Rand anstoßend, immer musste ihm eine Lektion erteilt werden damit er lernen konnte-

(Es war unwichtig.)

Es war seine Schuld, er wusste das, doch es schien als würden sich die Regeln stets ändern und nie wollte jemand sie ihm je erklären und er wusste nicht, welche er denn diesmal gebrochen hatte-

(Es war nie wichtig gewesen.)

„Es tut mir leid, ich werde es nicht nochmal tun, ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, ich bin dir treu ergeben-“

Der Griff auf seinem Handgelenk wurde unerträglich stark für einen gleißenden Moment, dann lockerte er sich. Unsanfte Hände rissen das Band, das er dort hatte, weg, warum war da ein Band. Dann war er frei. Er stellte seine Hände auf, ignorierte wie sein Handgelenk unter dem Gewicht lautstark protestierte. Verneigte sich angemessen. Schaute nicht hoch, das letzte Mal als er hinsah war da Feuer gewesen, er wollte es nicht nochmal sehen-

%%%

Wenn er weiterhin im Raum blieb, war Hakoda sich seiner Fähigkeit den Prinzen nicht zu ermorden nicht sicher. Kyas Halskette drückte einen harten Kreis in seine Handfläche, kalt wie ein Grab. Der Junge verbeugte sich zu seinen Füßen und sprach ihn an als wäre er sein Vater, doch welcher Vater  _wollte_ einen Sohn, der vor Angst zitterte -

Der Feuerlord, natürlich. Er war ein verdorbener Mann, der eine Viper von einem Sohn heranzüchtete. 

Heiler Kustaas Blick zischte zwischen dem Jungen und Hakoda hin und her. Da lag kein Urteil in seinem Blick; Es war mehr, als wäge er ab, welchen Grad an Schlamassel er von seinem Boden aufzuräumen hatte.

Hakoda stieß einen langsamen Atemzug aus. „Erzähl dem Rest der Mannschaft nicht, dass er im Süden war. Nicht, bis wir nicht mehr wissen.“

„Natürlich. Und der Prinz?“

„Tu was du kannst. Ich habe Fragen an ihn.“

Kustaa wartete bis der Anführer die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann ließ er seinen eigenen Atem los und hockte sich hin. „Komm schon“, sagte er und schlug einen Arm um den Jungen. „Zurück hinein mit dir. Ich nehm‘ mal an, dass ich an der Reihe bin, wenn ich der einzige bin, der dich nicht beenden will.“

Der Prinz ließ sich ohne seine üblichen Beschwerden zurückgeleiten. Als Kustaa neben ihm Platz nahm, war da ein Feuerbändiger, der sein Gesicht im eigenen Hemd verbarg. Den Jungen schauderte es nicht, es schüttelte ihn. Das war keine Bemerkung, über die Kustaa sonderlich froh war. 

%%%

Hakoda legte die Kette auf seinen Tisch, neben das blanke Papier. Nach einem Moment legte er das Papier beiseite, sodass nur die Kette verblieb. 

Er musste Ozai nur schreiben, wenn der Junge lebte. Der Junge würde nur leben, wenn er es durch die Krankheit und Hakodas Befragung schaffte. 

Das war nicht die Art von ‚falls‘ auf die er Tinte verschwenden wollte. 

Katara. Sokka. Seine Mutter. Alle im Dorf, alle in allen Dörfern, so verstreut und versteckt sie auch waren; Er hatte es für sie getan. War für sie losgezogen. 

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass auch sie ihn verlassen würden.

%%%

Der Junge lebte. Seine Temperatur stieg im Verlauf des Tages stetig auf, bis aufs Normale, dann höher als bei einem Feuerbändiger; Sie stieg nachtsüber noch weiter, bis er sich fiebrig anfühlte und dann bis er beinah unantastbar war. Heiler Kustaa schloss daraus, dass sie es jetzt mit einem  fiebrigen Feuerbändiger zu tun hatten. Doch es lag, hoffentlich, immer noch im Bereich des Normalen für seine Art. 

Das tat jedoch nichts um die Fluchtversuche zu verhindern, die prompt losgingen, sobald Kustaa die Kabine verließ um Bericht zu erstatten.


	3. Die Talente des Feuerprinzen Sind Höchst Suspekt

Die erste Flucht war nur deshalb so bemerkenswert, weil der Feuerprinz den Großteil davon schlafend verbrachte. Er verschwand aus der Kabine des Heilers am frühen Morgen; Es brauchte den größten Teil des Tages um ihn zu finden, unter einer Plane eingerollt, zwischen dem Langboot und dem Walfänger. Direkt auf Deck, wo er scheinbar bei Tageslicht hingelangt war. Wie niemand ihn dabei erwischt hatte, war etwas wofür Hakoda sich  _lautstark interessierte_, zur tiefen Bestürzung der Mannschaft.

Es gab nicht wenige Besatzungsmitglieder, die Seine Hoheit ihren Unmut darüber Stunden mit Suchen verschwenden zu müssen spüren lassen wollten, doch wenige konnten dies rechtfertigen, wenn das Zielobjekt ihres Zorns nicht einmal für eine kurze,  _freundliche_ Lektion lange genug wach bleiben konnte.

Heiler Kustaa  _hmpfte_ als er die neuen Blessuren des Jungen sah, beförderte ihn zurück ins Bett und stellte sicher, dass er die Tür hinter sich schloss wenn er woanders gefragt war. Der Prinz wachte bis Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr auf. Er sah genau so wachsam aus wie Kustaa es von einem Feuerbändiger um die Stunde erwartet hätte. Ganz besonders einer, der am Tag zuvor fast gestorben wäre und der sein Bestes gab, um den Tod als machbare Option auf dem Tisch beizubehalten.

„Du isst, bevor du schlafen gehst“, sagte Kustaa.

Der zornige Blick des Jungen wäre eindrucksvoller gewesen, wenn er die Decke nicht halb über sein Gesicht gezogen hätte. Als er unterkühlt gewesen war, konnte er dem Haufen nicht schnell genug entkommen; Nun war er fiebrig und Kustaa war überrascht, dass er das ganze Durcheinander nicht auf seinem Fluchtversuch nach sich geschleppt hatte.

„Du siehst überhaupt nicht aus wie mein Onkel.“

„Ich hab‘ nie was anderes behauptet. Und du musst immer noch essen.“

Da waren gemurmelte Einwände als Kustaa ihm half aufzusitzen, böse Blicke als das Tablett gereicht wurde und steifhaltige Verlegenheit, als er ihm half die Schüssel zu halten, ohne dass deren Inhalte auf dem frisch ausgeliehenen Hemd landeten. Jugendliche der Feuernation, so lernte Kustaa, waren um einiges stolzer und um einiges kleiner als Krieger des Wasserstamms. Der Junge versank in blauem Stoff. Verlegen zog Seine Hoheit den wegrutschenden Kragen zurück auf die Schulter und schaute  _noch_ wütender. Der Effekt wurde von seinem periodischen Einnicken ruiniert.

Kustaa nahm die leere Schüssel an sich. „Ruh‘ dich für wenigstens einen Tag aus, bevor du sowas nochmal versuchst, klar?“

„Ja.“

Kustaa machte Witze. Der Prinz, wie sich herausstellte, nicht.

%%%

Der Gefangene war einen Tag lang weg vom Fenster. Die Mannschaft hatte schnell die Angewohnheit entwickelt, den Türknauf an der Tür zur Kabine des Heilers immer im Vorbeigehen zu überprüfen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch ja verschlossen war. Seemännische Abergläubigkeit. 

Das Zimmer hatte ein Bullauge. Dies wurde nicht als Problem angesehen, bis der Schiffshund zu bellen anfing. Der Asselwelpe tat gerade was Asselwelpen gerne zu tun pflegen; Er krabbelte an den Schiffsflanken entlang, knabberte unter Sternenlicht Seepocken weg und hielt generell nach Termit-Seeschnecken und anderen unfeinen Gesellen Ausschau, die gegebenenfalls eine Abreibung via scharfgezahntem Maul gebraucht hätten. Der Feuerprinz tat was Feuerprinzen  _nicht können sollten_ und erklomm eine beinah fugenlose, vertikale Wand.

Die Nachtwache starrte herab und hielt eine Laterne hoch, um zu sehen was sie immer noch nicht richtig zu sehen glaubten. Der Hund bellte weiterhin Zeter und Mordio.

“Könnt ihr ihn  _zurückrufen_ ", verlangte der Prinz irritiert, als hätte er jedes Recht dazu sich mit den Nägeln an die Seite ihres Schiffes zu klammern.

Die Mannschaft rief den Hund nicht zurück.

Der Asselwelpe schnappte nach dem überlangen Hosenbein des Jungen. Der Feuerprinz zog sich hoch und bewegte sich... tatsächlich nicht so viel langsamer als der vielbeinige Hund. Kurz unter der Reling machte er halt, eindeutig eine Entscheidung zwischen dem Hund, dem Ozean und den Wasserstamm-Kriegern oben fällend. 

Aake nahm es auf sich, jene Entscheidung für ihn zu fällen. Er fasste den Jungen am Kragen und hievte ihn auf Deck. Und da er die Lektion schon in der Kabine des Heilers gelernt hatte, fixierte er die Arme des Jungen mit ziemlicher Effizienz bevor dieser die Gelegenheit hatte, erneut blaue Flecken zu verursachen. Ein blaues Auge hatte ihm schon ausreichend Gelächter beschert, danke vielmals.

Als Hakoda das Deck erreichte, versuchte der Feuerprinz entweder Aakes Haltegriff zu entkommen oder er wich dem Hund aus, der nach seinen Beinen schnappte.

„Wie ist er rausgekommen?“, fragte Hakoda.

„Wir vermuten das Bullauge“, antwortete Aake und hielt die Arme weiterhin straff während der Junge sich aufbäumte, wobei er beide Beine anhob. Der Asselwelpe sprang ihm nach und kam mit einem weiteren blauen Stofffetzen zurück.

„Scuttles,  _ bei Fuß_ “, befahl Hakoda. Was ihm exakt gar nichts einbrachte. Zwei Jahre auf dem Schiff und der Hund kannte seinen Namen immer noch nicht (und Hakoda weigerte sich vehement, ihn bei dem Namen, den die Mannschaft ihm gegeben hatte, zu nennen). Er pfiff schrill und der Welpe löste sich mit einem letzten, warnenden Knurren. Der Feuerprinz setzte wieder auf Deck auf, wobei er in Aakes Armen leicht in sich zusammensackte. Sein Blick verfolgte den Welpen als er stolz und im klackenden Schritt an Hakodas Seite trottete.

„Mit einem gebrochenen Bein wäre er weitaus weniger problematisch“, sagte Aake aus seiner grimmigen und doch praktisch veranlagten Denkart heraus.

Der Prinz, in Aakes Griff keuchend, brauchte einen Moment um dies zu verarbeiten und seine Augen flogen zwischen den ernsten Männern um ihn herum.

„Mein Bein ist in Ordnung“, sagte er, im Moment bevor er begriff.

Hakoda beugte sich und kraulte Scuttles‘ Kopfpanzer nachdenklich wie der gute, knurrige Hund der er war. Er bevorzugte im Großen und Ganzen Kindesmisshandlung nicht als erste Lösung, doch Ozais Erbe war wohl kaum ein Kind. Seine eigene Nation hatte ihn ins Feld geschickt: Nach ihren barbarischen Standards musste er volljährig sein. Auf jeden Fall alt genug um zu verstehen, dass zwei Fluchtversuche in ebenso vielen Tagen  _Konsequenzen_ nach sich ziehen würden.

Der Ausdruck des Prinzen verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Das könnt ihr nicht- Ihr  _Wilden_!“

In dem Moment wurde deutlich, dass der Prinz vorhin tatsächlich nur dem _Hund ausweichen_ wollte.  _Dies_ war sein Befreiungsversuch. Aake fluchte und krümmte sich, nachdem ihm der Junge einen Ellbogen in die Magengegend verpasste und aus seinem übergroßen Hemd  _rausschlüpfte_. Prompt machte er sich über Deck davon. Wo er auf einem Schiff inmitten des Ozeans hinwollte, von erfahrenen Kämpfern umgeben, wusste Hakoda nicht. Was er jedoch  _wusste_ war, dass ein fiebriger Jugendlicher nicht unbedingt so gut darin zu sein hatte, mehrere Gegner auf Abstand zu halten, auch wenn er ihnen nur auswich. Und warum ausgerechnet der Versuch Toklos Schwert zu stehlen der erste Zug eines Feuerbändigers war, war noch etwas, worauf Hakoda sich keinen Reim machen konnte. Der Prinz war eine schlüpfrige Aalschlange und die ganze Affäre sah mehr nach einer chaotischen, deckweiten Anstrengung danach nicht umzufallen aus, als nach einem echten Kampf.

Es war sein eigenes Element, das ihn auslieferte. Aake hatte ihn gegen die Reling getrieben. Der Junge ging in eine Haltung über, die jeder Mann hier erkannte, doch alles was aus seiner Faust herausschoss war ein Rauchwölkchen. Dann fiel er um, das Gesicht gerötet und die Augen glasig.

Aake verlor wenig Zeit damit, ihm die Arme hinter den Rücken zu pressen und ihn runterzudrücken. Der Mann fluchte und griff sich das weggeworfene Hemd des Jungen; Vermied es, die bloße Haut des Feuerbändigers zu berühren indem er es als behilflichen Wärmeschutz benutzte. Der Junge wand sich, versuchte die Beine unter sich zu bringen. Als würde das ihm gegen die restliche Mannschaft helfen, die jetzt ebenfalls dazukam.

„Häuptling?“, fragte Aake.

Hakoda war stark versucht zu nicken. Doch die Szenerie sah genau nach dem aus, was sie auch war: Eine Gruppe erwachsener Männer die im Begriff war, einen einzigen, entsetzlich ängstlichen Jungen zu verletzen.

Er mag es zwar verdient haben. Doch Hakodas Männer verdienten keinen Anführer, der sie so tief sinken lies. Wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrten, sollten sie ihren eigenen Kindern immer noch in die Augen schauen können. ...Sollten immer noch wissen, dass ihre eigenen Kinder auf sie warteten. 

„Bringt ihn in meine Kammer.  _Mit_ seinen Beinen, bitte.“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Prinzen. „Wenn deine Energie für sowas ausreicht, dann hast du genug um meine Fragen zu beantworten.“

Sie stießen den Jungen in den Stuhl gegenüber von Hakodas Schreibtisch und ließen die beiden allein, bis auf den Hund, der mit seinen scharfen vorderen Schreitbeinen unter dem Türspalt kratzte. Hakoda verschränkte die Arme während er darauf wartete, dass der Prinz seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Er brauchte nur ein paar Momente; Er begann eine Art gezielter Atemübung und richtete sich gerade und hochmütig auf, als hätte er dieses Treffen im Voraus geplant. Er verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und spiegelte so Hakoda wieder.

Hakoda _ent_ schränkte sie demonstrativ. „Was genau war dein Plan?“

„Plan?“, echote der Prinz, auf eine Art verdutzt, die die Frage zur Genüge beantwortete.

_Er hat Fieber_ ,  erinnerte sich Hakoda.  Und eine Kopfwunde. ... _Und er hatte die Halskette meiner Tochter._

„Woher hast du das?“, fragte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung des salzverkrusteten Bandes mit dem blauen Anhänger. Es lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch, eine wortlose Anschuldigung.

„Ich habe es nicht gestohlen.“ Der Eifer hinter dieser Aussage gehörte einer Konversation in die Hakoda nicht eingeweiht war. „Die dumme Wasserbändigerin hat sie im Gefängnis auf den Boden fallen lassen.“

Hakodas Herz blieb bei der Erwähnung von Wasserbändigerin und Gefängnis im selben Satz nicht stehen. Es fühlte sich nur so an, als ob es das tun sollte; Die Realität ging weiter, ohne groß zu beachten wie es ihm erging.

„Ist sie am Leben?“

„Was? Ja.“ Die Augen des jungen verloren den Fokus ein bisschen und seine stets präsente Wut verrutschte. „Doch ich denke sie war krank; Er sagte, sie sei krank. Und er hatte Frösche in seinen Klamotten. Warum hatte er  _Frösche_ in seinen Klamotten?“

Hakoda brauchte Heiler Kustaa nicht um ihm zu sagen, dass der Junge  immer noch wahnhaft war. Dass etwaige Fragen die er erhielt ihm nicht reichen würden, dass , _Sie lebt_ ' nicht der neue Rhythmus seines Herzens sein sollte, wenn der Gefangene nicht mal wusste was er  _redete_. Hakoda sollte aufgrund der Fieberträume eines Feindes keine Hoffnungen hegen.

„Du gehst wieder zum Heiler“, sagte Hakoda. „Und du  bleibst da, oder es  wird Konsequenzen geben. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Der Prinz war in den Stuhl gesackt; Er zuckte hoch, setzte seinen grimmigen Ausdruck wieder auf und weigerte sich zu antworten. Hakoda marschierte ihn an der Schulter wieder ins Bett. 

Sie stellten dieses Mal eine Wache auf.  _In_ der Kabine. Größenteils erwiderte der Pechvogel während der ersten Schicht nur den Blick des Jungen, der von unter dem Deckenberg hervordrang. Diese Augen waren absolut unheimlich.

„Kein Bändigen bis dein Fieber abnimmt. Du brennst sonst noch dein Gehirn durch“, sagte Heiler Kustaa, das Tuch auf der Stirn des Prinzen wechselnd. Der erste Versuch ihn runterzukühlen war sofort dampfend weggetrocknet, was Kustaa gleichermaßen unheimlich und faszinierend fand. „Auch keine weiteren Fluchtversuche bis dahin.“

„..Ja.“

Beide Seiten verstanden, dass dies kein Witz war.

%%%

Zuko erwachte und es war Nacht und er... konnte keine Zählung von Sonnenauf- und Untergängen vornehmen, die zwischen seiner Bergung auf das feindliche Schiff und dem Jetzt vergangen waren, doch er wusste anhand des Schweißes auf seiner Kleidung und der Tatsache, dass er wieder zählen  _konnte_ , dass sein Fieber nachgelassen hatte. Da war eine Wache in der Ecke des Raumes, jemand der zu wach aussah für einen Jugendlichen von dem er dachte, dass er schlafe, ein Jugendlicher der wahrscheinlich... eine Weile lang geschlafen hatte? Im Bullauge war es hell gewesen als Doktor Überhaupt-Nicht-Onkel ihn zum letzten Mal dazu bewegt hatte, für eine Mahlzeit aufzusitzen. 

Er war hungrig. Und ihm war zu heiß. Und er fühlte blaue Flecken, die er nach dem Pohuai-Stötzpunkt nicht gehabt hatte und bei einigen erinnerte er sich nicht wie er sie gekriegt hatte. Wenn Wasserstamms-Gastfreundschaft das Verprügeln halb bewusstloser Gefangener bedeutete, dann musste er so bald wie möglich von diesem Schiff weg, noch bevor sie merkten dass er gesund genug für mehr war. 

Er erinnerte sich sehr genau an die kalten blauen Augen des Mannes als er Zuko glauben ließ, dass er es seiner Meute von Wilden erlauben würde das Bein eines Gefangenen zu brechen; Er erinnerte sich wie er fast sein  _Handgelenk_ gebrochen hätte, bevor sein fieberhaftes Hirn überhaupt  _versucht_ hatte ihn da rauszuholen. Zuko hatte nichts getan, er hatte da bloß gelegen,  _krank_ , und der Mann hatte- (Zuko war vor dem Feind niedergekniet und hatte  _gebettelt_ ,  wie der ehrenlose Verbannte der er war.) Sein Arm war aus dem Deckengewirr und vor seinem Gesicht; Die Prellung war ein dunkler, unregelmäßiger Kreis von schwarz der an den Rändern in Blaugrün umschlug.

Der Anführer war  _nicht_ sein Vater.

%%%

Der dritte Fluchtversuch wurde während der Wachablösung in der Kabine Seiner Hoheit entdeckt. Die vorherige Wache war ausgeknockt. Sein Schlüssel war entwendet worden und hatte dazu gedient, die Tür von außen höflicherweise wieder abzuschließen. Heiler Kustaa gab zu, dass das Fieber des Jungen zwischen Mittag und Abend nachgelassen hatte, als er ihm sein Essen brachte. Er hatte es vernachlässigt dies Hakoda sofort mitzuteilen, mit der Begründung, dass _Er_ _noch eine Nacht voll Schlaf gebrauchen könnte bevor du ihn herumschubst, Häuptling_.

Sie sahen nach den Booten des Schiffs als erstes. Die waren vollzählig und kein blinder Passagier fand sich in ihnen. Was sie mit exakt gar keiner weiteren Idee darüber, wo man als nächstes schauen sollte, übrigließ. Bis auf  _überall und gründlich_. Zwei Jahre auf See hatten ihr Schiff klein werden lassen. Gemütlich an guten Tagen; Eingeengt an schlechten. Alles was es brauchte war ein Feind auf der Flucht, um ihnen beizubringen wie  _groß_ es doch war. Wie lange war er schon auf dem Schiff auf der Flucht? Wie viel Schaden hatte er angerichtet?

Hakoda würde den Prinzen umbringen. Nachdem er seine Antworten hatte. Nachdem sie ihn  _fanden_.

„Häuptling“, sagte Toklo. Hakoda sah ihn an und ihr jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied zeigte mit dem Kinn subtil nach oben. 

Es brauchte Hakodas Augen eine Weile um sich an die Schatten der dunklen Segel gegen das Sternenlicht zu gewöhnen. An den Schatten der da nicht sein sollte.

Der Prinz hockte auf einem der Querbalken an ihrem Hauptmast, so hoch wie er nur irgend möglich hinkam. Der  _Feuerprinz_ hockte dort. _ Da war ein Feuerbändiger auf ihrem Hauptmast._

Hakoda würde ihn umbringen. Direkt nachdem er den Prinzen überzeugt hatte, dass er es  _nicht_ tun würde, und könnte er bitte absteigen ohne ein Feuer zu entfachen, egal wie gut es als Deckung für eine Flucht dienen würde. 

%%%

Der Plan war einfach: Finde ein Boot, lass es ins Wasser ab, entkomme so weit wie möglich bevor sie es bemerken, kämpfe wenn nötig.

Einfache Pläne starben bescheidene Tode. Da waren zu viele Männer an den Booten, sie hielten in übertriebener Zahl Wache, als wüssten sie, dass er auf die Boote abgesehen hatte. (...Hatte er es schon auf die Boote abgesehen?)

Und dann waren da Stimmen hinter ihm, aus dem Gang in dem er sich gerade so versteckte kommend, und- wo konnte er sich auf einem Schiff des Wasserstamms überhaupt verstecken? Da war kein Rohrwerk an den Decken oder Wänden, nur glattes Holz; Keine verzweigten Flure, die zu den Offiziersquartieren und der Messehalle, bloß diese Halle, die Treppen nach oben und unten hatte und auf Letzterer hockte er schon. Erinnern konnte er sich nicht, da waren nur Eindrücke von als er halbertrunken oder fiebrig gewesen war, doch er wusste, dieses Schiff war  _klein_.  Wie konnte er sich hier verstecken? Vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er einfach zurück in den Ozean springen, bevor seine Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde, so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und das Schiff bringen, vielleicht würden sie ihn im Dunkeln nicht entdecken, und immerhin versuchte der Ozean nicht aktiv ihn zu verletzen-

(Die Wässer waren so kalt, seine Flammen erloschen, er war so müde gewesen, er konnte nur sinken, er hatte diesmal nicht einmal sein Treibholz-)

Die Stimmen kamen die Treppe hinter ihm hoch. Die Mannschaft auf Deck war nicht wachsam ( _genug_ ). Zuko _geriet_ _ nicht in Panik, er  nahm nur den einzig möglichen Ausweg._

So kam es, dass er sich halbwegs den Hauptmast hoch wiederfand, und wie sollte er wieder runter ohne bemerkt zu werden, wo würde er überhaupt hingehen. Er erlaubte sich ein einziges dumpfes Klopfen von Stirn auf Holz, einen letzten Blick gen Ozean. Dann kletterte er höher, in der Hoffnung, die Segel würden ihn verbergen. Bis er Zeit zu  _denken_ hatte.

Die Segel verbargen ihn nicht.

Die Flucht hielt fünf Minuten an. Erinnern konnte er sich nicht, doch er hatte unter Fieber länger durchgehalten.

%%%

Hakoda ließ seine Männer so viele Wassereimer wie möglich füllen. Für notfalls. Nicht das sie viel tun konnten, sollte der Prinz _ auf ihren Segeln_ ein Feuer entfachen.

„Prinz Zuko“, rief er. „Wir wissen du bist da oben. Komm runter.“

Der Prinz antwortete nicht. Der Schatten auf dem Mast bewegte sich leicht. Ein Teil von Hakoda wünschte sich mehr Licht um besser zu sehen; Der Rest war genauso froh da oben kein Flackern zu sehen.

„Wir könnten versuchen ihn runterzuschießen“, sagte Tuluk, nur hatten sie keine sonderlich begabten Schützen in ihrer Mannschaft und beide wussten sie das.

Hakoda hielt sich davon ab, sich im Blickfeld der Mannschaft die Schläfen zu reiben. „Wenn du nicht runterkommst, dann komme ich rauf“, rief er hoch. „Ich will nur  _reden_.“

Der erhobenen Augenbraue von Tuluk nach zu urteilen klang er nicht sehr überzeugend. Im Nachhinein hätte er das letzte Wort nicht knurren sollen. Hakoda atmete durch und fing an zu klettern.

In die entzündliche Takelage. Mit keiner Hand für eine Waffe oder gar grundlegende Selbstverteidigung frei, als er in Richtung eines Feuerbändigers aufstieg, der den Höhenvorteil hatte.

Jener Feuerbändiger, der vorsichtig auf dem Querbalken beiseite rutschte um Platz zu machen. Hakoda beäugte seine Großzügigkeit misstrauisch, was mit einem erstaunlich luziden, wütenden Blick gekontert wurde. Hakoda war es nicht gewohnt den Prinzen sonderlich  _geistesanwesend_ zu sehen. Er stellte fest, dass der Wechsel ihm nicht gefiel. Jetzt sah der Dachswolf-Welpe aus, als beisse er  _mit Absicht_ zu. Der Junge war am ganzen Körper angespannt und diese goldenen Augen beobachten auch noch Hakodas letzte Bewegung.

Er zog sich schließlich ganz hoch und stellte die Frage, die er seit Beginn dieser kleinen Fluchtversuche stellen wollte.

„Was war dein  _Plan_?“

%%%

Zuko hasste die Frage, hasste wie er sich davon abhalten musste zu rufen _Ich weiss es nicht, Onkel_. Es war ein... Reflex.

„Von eurem dummen Schiff wegzukommen, bevor jemand mich noch umbringt“, spie er stattdessen zurück.

_Das ist kein Plan, Neffe_ , flüsterte Onkels Stimme, so hilfreich wie eh und je.

„Niemand wird dich umbringen, Prinz Zuko“, log der Anführer, und zwar so überzeugend wie Azula mit acht.

Die Worte waren ja ehrlich genug- Zuko konnte es nie anhand der Worte bestimmen- doch die Augen des Kriegers waren eiskalt und unverwandt, versprachen etwas gänzlich anderes. Und Zuko saß hier auf einem dämlichen  _Segel_ fest und ihm wurde in diesen lächerlich ausgeleierten Klamotten kalt und er konnte nicht hier oben bleiben, doch wenn er runterkam konnte der Mann- konnte alles mit ihm machen, würde ihn  verletzen bevor er ihn tötete, denn da war nichts Warmes in diesen Augen.

„Ich bin- ich bin nicht euer Feind, ich habe meine eigene Mission. Lasst mich einfach gehen; Bei meiner Ehre, ich schwöre ich werde eure Position nicht preisgeben-“

(Dies war nicht sein Vater, doch mit dem Mann zu sprechen fühlte sich so an. Sein Schweigen  hörte _nicht zu_ , es wartete damit Zuko mehr Zunder lieferte und Zuko tat das fortwährend, weil er dumm war und nicht wusste, was diese Männer wollten das er  _sagte_ -)

%%%

Einst hatte Sokka Hakodas besten Speer zerbrochen, die Stücke in einer Schneewehe versteckt und vehement versucht, sich der Schuld zu entziehen. Er war sieben. Und hatte sein Anliegen wortgewandter argumentiert als ein tatsächlicher Prinz.

Ein Prinz, der es wagte den Satz  _Ich bin nicht euer Feind_ auszusprechen. Hakoda ließ den Jungen ausreden. Ließ die Stille zwischen ihnen einsetzen.

„Warst du jemals am Südpol, Prinz Zuko?“

„Ich...ja?“ Diese goldenen Augen blinzelten.  _Was hat das damit zu tun_ war im Ton angedeutet. Fern sei es einem Prinzen die Befürchtungen eines niederen Wilden zu vermuten. 

„Mit wie vielen Schiffen?“

% %%

„Nur der  _Wani_ “, sagte Zuko mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass sie aneinander vorbei redeten und dass, wenn er dem Anführer nicht bald entgegenkam, er fallen würde.

„Hast du Dörfer besucht?“

„Eines“, sagte er und seine Finger gruben sich in das Holz unter ihm denn er  _wusste nicht wo die Falle war_.

„Wie viele hast du getötet?“

„Wie viele... was?“ Zukos Finger hielten stärker fest denn es sah aus, als wollte der Häuptling jegliche geplante Folter umgehen und ihn hier und jetzt in den Tod stoßen.

„Warum befindet sich meine Tochter in einem  _Gefängnis_ der Feuernation, Prinz Zuko?“

„Eure-? Sie hat sich das selbst eingebracht!“

Das war nicht die richtige Antwort. Das war sowas überhaupt nicht die richtige Antwort und er hätte es wissen sollen, doch war er immer so  _dumm_ -

%%%

„Eure Hoheit“, brachte Hakoda heraus. „Ihr seit eine wichtige Geisel. Wir werden Euch nicht umbringen. Es ist nicht nötig zu lügen.“

Der Feuerprinz sprang auf. Auf dem  _schwankenden Hauptsegel sprang der Prinz auf, vierzig Fuß in der Luft, mit nichts um ihn zu stützen._

„Ich lüge nicht!“ Flammen folgten seinen Händen während er gestikulierte, Funkenbögen durch die Nacht schlagend, was aus ganz anderen Gründen alarmierend war. „Meine Mission ist es den Avatar zu fangen, nicht mich mit zurückgebliebenen Wasserstamms-Wilden abzugeben. Ich wäre nicht einmal in das Dorf gegangen, hätten sie ihn nicht versteckt, und ich- ich habe niemanden verletzt, ich bin nicht wie ihr, es war nur ein Haufen alter Leute und Kinder und ich falle Leuten nicht in den Rücken, wenn sie auf den Knien sind. Ich habe sie bloß verschreckt, damit sie den Avatar aufgeben, was sie taten, und ich bin gegangen, und auch als der Avatar sein Wort gebrochen hat und floh bin ich nicht zurückgekommen, denn ich bin kein Monster wie ihr. Hört auf euch Verbrechen für mich auszudenken!“

„...Dieses Gespräch sollten wir nicht hier oben führen“, sagte Hakoda, denn er wusste nicht was er sonst einem latent gewaltbereiten Jugendlichen sagen sollte, der jeden Moment in den Tod stürzen oder das Schiff in Brand setzen könnte, und dessen Fieber ihn den Verstand gekostet haben mag. Der Avatar? In Hakodas Dorf versteckt?

Ganz vom verdrehten Gerechtigkeitssinn des Jungen zu schweigen, der Vergleich wurde immer noch zwischen einem  _Soldaten der Feuernation_ wie ihm und Kindern gezogen, die im Leben nichts schlimmeres getan hatten als sich vor Soldaten zu _ verstecken._

„Du kletterst herunter“, befahl Hakoda ohne Raum für Widerspruch zu lassen, „Jetzt. Wir werden diese Diskussion in mein-“

„Nein.“ Der Ton des Prinzen war  _nichts als_ Widerspruch. „Ich lasse mir von euch nicht das Bein brechen oder-oder was auch immer  Konsequenz bei euch bedeutet.“

„Du kannst nicht ewig hier oben bleiben.“

„Und ob“, antwortete der Prinz wie ein ausgesprochen dickköpfiges _Kleinkind_.

Der Junge umklammerte sein Handgelenk. Doch seine eigene Hand war kleiner als Hakodas es gewesen war und verdeckte die Prellung darunter nicht.

Hier hochzuklettern diente nicht dem Höhenvorteil; Hätte es das, der Prinz hätte sich dies schon längst zunutze gemacht, hätte ihr Schiff bedroht. Der Junge hatte sich schlicht wie ein verschrecktes Waschbärkätzchen verflüchtigt und war zu ängstlich, um wieder abzusteigen. 

„Meine Männer werden dir nichts tun. Du hast mein Wort.“

„Und was ist mit euch?“, fragte der Junge, sein Griff zu fest um die Prellung.

„Beantworte meine Fragen und ich muss es nicht.“ 

Der Kiefer des Prinzen spannte sich an. Er hob das Kinn. „Ich werde nichts über die Feuernation preisgeben.“

„Mich interessiert der Südpol eher“, antwortete Hakoda. „Und meine Tochter.“

„...Ich steige nicht zuerst ab.“

Was Einverständnis so nahe kam wie Hakoda nur möglich. Er fing an zu klettern; Ein paar Momente später, mit großzügigem Abstand, folgte der Prinz.

%%%

Die gesamte Mannschaft  _starrte_ und  schwieg und  _wog ab_ und Zuko zögerte schon erneut auf Deck zu treten bevor  der Schiffshund ihn  _lautstark anfuhr._

Zuko war den halben Mast hoch bevor der Anführer die scharfen, insektenartigen Beine des Hundes vom Holz abpulte und ihn davon abhielt, ihn zu jagen. 

In der Mannschaft  _lachte_ jemand. Es war ein überlautes, ungläubiges Geräusch, eindeutig an  _ihn_ gerichtet, und sollte Zuko je erfahren von wem es kam, er würde etwas in Brand setzen. Jeden einzelnen Mann unter ihm funkelte er wütend an.

„Es ist jetzt sicher runterzukommen, Eure Hoheit“, sagte der Anführer, den grollenden, vielbeinigen Hund unter den Arm geklemmt. Er klang  _belustigt._

„Ich weiß das“, schnappte Zuko und lockerte seinen Griff, sodass er auf die Art schnell runterkam, die Onkel immer rufen ließ.  _ Bitte nutz doch die Leitersprossen, Neffe, sie sind nicht zum Schönstehen- _

Die Wassertsamms-Männer zuckten angesichts der Geschwindigkeit zusammen, so wie die Mannschaft der Wani es auch immer tat. Zuko verschränkte die Arme, hob das Kinn und versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie viel  größer als er sie alle waren. Nicht das Leute der Feuernation klein waren, Zuko war für sein Alter jedenfalls durchschnittlich groß, überhaupt erwartete er bald einen Wachstumsschub, doch diese Barbaren waren  unnormal riesig. 

Der Anführer sah auf ihn herab und es war nicht mal als  versuche er es, er war einfach... zu groß. „Hier entlang, Eure Hoheit“, sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung um die Formalität weiter zu veräppeln. „Lasst uns  _reden_.“

Zuko folgte, angespannt, mit nur einem Blick gen Ozean. Er hatte das Wort des Anführers, dass er nicht verletzt werden würde. 

Das Wort eines Wilden, eines Häuptlings und eines Vaters.

...Es war jetzt zu spät, um in den Ozean zu springen.


	4. Der Gefangene Ist Während Des Verhörs Nervtötend Kooperativ

Der Anführer setzte sich an seinen Tisch und  _ setzte  _ den Hund _ ab_. Zuko stand hinter dem anderen Stuhl des Raumes gerade, auf eine Einladung zum Sitzen wartend und fest entschlossen die Beine  _ nicht _ aus Beissweite hochzuziehen, sobald dies der Fall wurde. Es war nur ein blöder  _ Hund_. Der ihn von unter dem Tisch aus anknurrte, doch Zuko hielt die Augen entschieden auf den Anführer gerichtet und  _ nicht _ auf die kniehohe, gepanzerte Plage.

%%%

Der Feuerprinz war allem Anschein nach fest entschlossen, dieses Gespräch stehend zu führen. Er stand mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, die Beine genau schulterbreit, ein Bild steifer, militärischer Strenge. Dass das geliehene Hemd nicht zeitgleich auf beiden Schultern bleiben wollte, schien eine Tatsache zu sein, die der Prinz sorgfältig ignorierte. Als währe das erhabener, als es einfach wieder hochzuziehen.

Hakoda atmete durch. Wenn der Junge es unangenehm wollte, sein Problem. Der Stuhl war  _ genau da,_ sollte er seinen Stolz zähmen.

„Fang von Anfang an“, befahl Hakoda. 

„...Welcher Anfang“, sagte der Prinz, und gab den Ton dafür an, wie schwer es sein würde Antworten aus ihm zu bekommen.

%%%

Welcher Anfang? Als er von der  _ Wani _ fiel und hier endete? Vom Licht am Südpol? Warum er überhaupt zum Südpol reiste? Der Beginn seiner Verbannung - seine Suche nach dem Avatar? Was  _ hieß _ das überhaupt,  ˋFang von Anfang an‘?

Der Anführer starrte ihn an, als müsste er das wissen. Als wäre er absichtlich ungehorsam, obwohl er nach einer Erläuterung gefragt hatte, obwohl es der Anführer war der  _ ihm _ nicht antwortete-

(Er machte die Regeln und wartete, dass Zuko sie brach. Sie hatten diese Diskussion geführt, oben auf dem Mast: Der Anführer würde ihm nichts tun, solange Zuko seine Fragen beantwortete, natürlich waren seine Fragen nicht  _ gerecht_-)

(Kein Wunder, dass die Wasserstamms-Geschwister dem Avatar so ergeben waren; Wenn dies ihr Vater war, konnten sie ihn ebenfalls nicht enttäuschen. Zuko  _ mochte _ sie nicht. Doch er hasste sie nicht genug, um ihnen dies zu ruinieren.)

„Euer Sohn zeigte bei der Verteidigung seiner Heimat im Angesicht überlegener Zahlen große Tapferkeit”, fing er an, und hatte das sofortige Gefühl, dass er falsch  angefangen hatte. Oh.  _Achso_.  Der Anführer fragte ihn fortwährend über seine Tochter, nicht den Sohn; Ihn kümmerte der Nichtbändiger wohl nicht. Das ergab Sinn. „Und. Eure Tochter, ah. Sie kämpfte ebenfalls auf meinem Schiff, mit allem, was sie hatte und zeigte eine Reihe Wasser- und Eisbändigungstechniken, die meine Mannschaft nie zuvor antraf-“

Sie hatten zuvor  _ keinen _ Wasserbändiger angetroffen, das stimme also völlig, auch wenn sie ihren eigenen Bruder eingeeist hatte und niemanden traf, es sei denn sie warf Wasser  _ rückwärts_-

%%%

Es war nicht Hakodas erste Befragung. Es war vielleicht seine absichtlich  _ zivilisierteste _ , doch nicht seine erste. Er war mit dem Gift vertraut, das Feuernations-Soldaten spien, Worte gemacht um zu schaden. 

Er war sie nicht so gewählt gewohnt, scheinbar  _ höflich gemeint_, und ihm gleichzeitig bis ins Mark schneidend.

Der Feuerprinz erwähnte Sokka einmal.  _ Einmal._ Sokka verteidigte seine Heimat tapfer; Das war alles. Das war das Letzte.

Und Katara- sie hatte auf dem Schiff des Prinzen gekämpft. Ein Schiff voller Feuernations-Soldaten hatte sein Dorf angegriffen, tö-  _ kämpfte _ gegen seinen Sohn und nahm seine Tochter, die wusste, dass die Offenbarung ihrer Fähigkeiten den Tod bedeutete, doch verzweifelt genug war, um es dennoch zu tun und  _ warum hatten sie sie überhaupt auf ihr Schiff gebracht _ -

Scuttles schoss nach vorn, unter die Tischkante und um den Stuhl, auf dem der Prinz immer noch nicht Platz nahm. Der junge Soldat wich aus und stolperte in Hakodas Koje; Er packte ein Kissen und hielt es als Schild zwischen sich und den knurrenden Asselwelpen, der eindeutig die Unzufriedenheit seines Herren gespürt hatte.

...Der Junge benutzte sein Feuer nicht. Kickte den Hund auch nicht zurück. Hatte es vorhin auf Deck ebenfalls nicht.

Hakoda stand auf und hob den Hund wieder auf. Der Prinz... hielt weiterhin das leicht zerfetzte Kissen, als-

Als dächte er, dass Hakoda kurz davor war ihn anzugreifen und als wäre er sich unsicher, wie er sich verteidigen sollte.

Hakoda trug den Hund zum Bullauge und beförderte ihn heraus. Schloss es. Und setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl, während scharfe Beine wirkungslos gegen das Glas hinter ihm ankratzten.

Der Junge verfolgte ihn wie er den Hund verfolgt hatte. Wachsam; Als wäre es bloß eine Frage von  _ wann _ er angegriffen werden würde, nicht  _ ob _ .

„Ich gab dir mein Wort, Prinz Zuko. Halte deinen Teil der Abmachung ein, ich halte meinen ein. Jetzt  _ setz dich_.“

„Ich sitze schon.“

Hakoda schaute den Prinzen fortwährend an, bis der sich endlich aus seiner seltsam defensiven Hocke auf Hakodas  _ Bett _ entspannte und aufstand.

„Euer, ah. Euer Kissen.“

Es floss Federn. Ja, Hakoda war‘s bewusst. „Lass es.“

Der Junge ließ es am Kopfende von wo er es herhatte liegen und drehte sich um, als ließe das Hakoda den Schaden vergessen. Dann setzte er sich, so steif wie er gestanden hatte. Seine goldenen Augen richteten sich gelegentlich auf das Bullauge und das gedämpfte Grollen, das immer noch durchdrang. 

„Wie sah deine Mission am Südpol aus?“, fragte Hakoda.

Schnell wurde klar, dass die Feuernation keine nennenswerten Traditionen mündlicher Geschichtenerzählung hatte. Entweder das, oder der Prinz war schlicht sehr, sehr schlecht darin.

%%%

„Ich habe den Avatar gesucht. Und ich fand ihn, da war diese Lichtsäule, dann die Signalraketen und-“

%%%

„Was?  _ Nein_. Sie griff mein Schiff an, nicht wir sie! Warum sollte ich irgendeine dahergelaufene- äh, eine junge Dame- entführen? Sie, ähm. Sie schlug sich hervorragend im Kampf und führte sogar einen erfolgreichen, taktischen Überraschungsangriff durch und holte den Avatar zurück, obwohl sie in der Unterzahl war und gegen ein höheres Element antrat-“

%%%

„Was? Nein, es war nicht eure Tochter im Kleid, es war- es, es ist eine hochgeachtete Tradition auf ihrer Insel, er muss wahrlich beeindruckend gewesen sein, damit sie ihm erlaubten mit ihnen zu trainieren, die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen sind-  _ natürlich _ ist er am  _ Leben_, warum denk- _ Ich habe das nie gesagt! _ “

%%%

Hakoda hielt eine Hand hoch um den Prinzen von  _ noch mehr Worten  _ abzuhalten. Er hatte ernsthafte Probleme damit, zu folgen. Doch eines war rätselhaft klar:

„Versuchst du meinen Kindern zu  _ schmeicheln_?“

„ _ Nein_.“

...Immerhin. Das wenigstens gab Anhalt dafür, wie gut der Prinz log.

Hakoda senkte seine Hand. Der Prinz fuhr fort. Wenigstens stellte er die Schmeichelei ein.

%%%

„Nein, das war nachdem sie sie dazu gebracht hatte, sie in das Erdbändiger-Gefängnis zu stecken.“

%%%

„ _ Bevor _ sie den Vulkan ausbrechen ließen. Ich murmle nicht, ich sagte _‚_ _mit uns darin ‘-“ _

%%%

„Ich, äh. Ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass eure Tochter von Piraten stiehlt. Aber die Piraten glaubten das. Also, äh. Ich habe sie vor ihnen gerettet? Naja, ich musste sie  _ irgendwo  _ festbinden, ich konnte die Piraten sie nicht einfach auf ihr Schiff bringen lassen und ich traute ihr nicht zu, dass sie auf meinem nichts ruiniert!  _ Ich murmle nicht, _ ich sagte ‚ _ich habe das gute Seil benutzt’_ -“

%%%

„ _ Eure _ Kinder sind das! Wenn sie mich einfach den Avatar _fangen lassen würden_ , wären sie vielleicht in _weniger_ _ Lebensgefahr_!“

%%%

„Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, warum rede ich dann überhaupt!“

%%%

Hakoda war nicht klar wann die Kopfschmerzen einsetzten und es war auch kein Ende in Sicht.

Der Junge saß ihm mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber, starrte einen Punkt and der Wand wütend an und weigerte sich, ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Was nicht das war, worauf sie sich auf dem Mast geeinigt hatten; Da war kein Platz für verbohrtes Schweigen in ‚ _ Beantworte meine Fragen und ich muss dir nichts tun_‘. Doch es war spät, an den Schultern des Jugendlichen hing eine Müdigkeit die anfänglich nicht da gewesen war und Hakoda brauchte selbst eine Nacht, um zu verarbeiten, was er gehört hatte und um zu entscheiden, wieviel davon er Glauben schenken konnte. Es klang... fantastisch. Doch da lag eine verwegene Ehrlichkeit darin, die schwer zu täuschen war.

Was nicht hieß, dass es  _ stimmte_; Er ließ Raum für die Möglichkeit, dass der Prinz schlicht sehr lebhafte Fieberträume hatte, in denen zufällig zwei von seiner Mannschaft getötete Wasserstamms-Kinder vorkamen.

...Einer von Hakodas Erdkönigreich-Kontakten würde wissen, wenn der Avatar zurückgekehrt wäre. Ob er Gefährten aus dem Wasserstamm hatte. Ob sie sicher waren. Er würde bald eine Albatrosstaube schicken, sobald es hell genug war; Danach wären es nur ein paar Tage, bis er eine Art der Bestätigung- oder Verneinung- für die Geschichte des Prinzen hatte.

Was ein dringenderes Problem übrig ließ.

Der Prinz spannte sich unter seinem Blick an. Scheinbar war Hakoda sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht so neutral gelungen wie vorgenommen.

„Ich habe euch geantwortet!“, sagte der Soldat. „Was soll ich  _sonst noch_ sagen?“

„Du hast schon genug gesagt, Prinz Zuko“, antwortete Hakoda. „Ich brauche Zeit, um es zu bestätigen. Währenddessen wird es Regeln für dich zu befolgen geben, so lange du dich auf diesem Schiff befindest.“

Das gute Auge des Jungen verengte sich fast zum Ausmaß des verbrannten. „Ihr sagtet, ihr würdet mir nichts tun solange ich rede.“

„Und nun werde ich dir nichts tun, solange du  _ die Regeln befolgst. _Deine Fluchtversuche  _ müssen _ aufhören. Es lenkt die Mannschaft ab und alles was sie ablenkt, kann sie das Leben kosten. Wenn ich dir die Beine brechen muss, werde ich es. Wenn du mich zwingst dich zu töten, werde ich es. Es liegt an dir.“

Der Junge antwortete nicht. Er sah Hakoda nur  _ noch grimmiger  _ an.

„Du wirst meinen Befehlen und denen meiner Männer folgen. Und du wirst arbeiten. Wir haben keine Zelle für dich und jeder Mann muss hier seine Mahlzeiten verdienen. Verstanden?“

Der Prinz sah immer noch aufmüpfig aus. Hakoda wäre verwundert, wenn er auch nur einen Tag im Leben gearbeitet hatte, doch er konnte dem Soldaten keine Freizeit lassen. Der Junge war auch so kreativ genug,  _ ohne _ Zeit für Kreativität zur Verfügung zu haben.

„Und kein Feuerbändigen. Dieses Schiff ist hölzern; Schon abhandengekommene Funken wie auf dem Mast können es beeinträchtigen, geschweige denn ein tatsächlicher Angriff, entweder auf das Schiff oder die Mannschaft selbst. Wir können einen Feuerbändiger nicht sicher festhalten. Ich sage es dir als Warnung, nicht als Einladung. Wenn du bändigst, habe ich keine Wahl als dich zu töten. Es können später weitere Regeln folgen, aber für jetzt-“

„Ich kann nicht“, unterbrach der Soldat. 

Hakoda wägte ihn ab, einen Protest der ihm sicher nicht gefallen sollte abwartend.

„Ich kann arbeiten, und das nächste Mal wenn ich fliehe werdet ihr mich nicht fangen, aber ich kann einfach nicht... nicht bändigen. Ich bin kein Meister, ich kann es nicht  _ abschalten_, und das ist- es ist nicht  _ gesund_, wer  _ macht _ sowas? Aber- aber ich kann euch mein Ehrenwort geben, dass ich niemanden verletzen werde, und wenn ich ein Feuer entfache, werde ich es löschen, und-”

„Prinz Zuko“, sagte Hakoda, „du musst mir wohl vergeben, dass ich das bezweifle.“

Da war ein eher offensichtlicher Grund dafür, einer der ihm... nun ja, ins Gesicht sprang. Er hatte nie einen Feuerbändiger mit einer solch ernsthaften Verletzung gesehen. Jemand, der Feuer einfach  _ löschen _ konnte, hätte  _ so _ ein Mal nicht.

Der Prinz schien zu merken, worüber die Rede war. Er atmete scharf ein und dann  _brannten_ _seine Hände lichterloh_. Hakoda sprang auf, mit dem Messer im Griff und dem grimmigen Gedanken im Kopf, dass dies ein Weg war, ihr Feuerbändiger-Problem zu lösen-

Der Prinz stand auch, und zog sich so weit zurück, wie die kleine Kabine es erlaubte. Er löschte seine Flammen, verharrte jedoch in einer angespannten Position.

...Seine Hände hatten in seinem Schoß gelegen, als die Flamen auftraten, doch da war kein einziges Brandmal am Stoff.

Langsam senkte Hakoda sein Messer und erwägte die Reaktion des Prinzen; Der Prinz senkte seine Hände, im gleichen Maß wie Hakoda. Hakoda steckte seine Waffe ein, und der Junge entspannte sich aus seiner Haltung.

„Ich war‘s nicht“, sagte der Prinz. „An mir selbst- Ich, eigentlich  _ schon, _aber nicht  _so_ - “ 

Hakoda atmete durch. „Wenn du etwas - _ jemanden _ \- verbrennst, habe ich keine Wahl. Und für die Reaktionen der Mannschaft, wenn du jemanden erschreckst, bin ich nicht verantwortlich. Meine Männer hegen keine Zuneigung für deine Art, Feuerbändiger.“

Der Junge nickte unsicher. Er verschränkte die Arme erneut, und Hakoda vermutete es ging weniger um stolzes Auftreten als darum, zitternde Hände zu verbergen, jetzt da das Adrenalin wich.

„...Was habt ihr mit mir vor?“

„Ich werde Verhandlungen mit deinem Vater eröffnen. Sobald er unseren Forderungen nachkommt, kannst du nach Hause.“

Hakoda hatte als Reaktion auf diese Aussage keinen  _ abgrundtiefen Horror _ erwartet.

„Ihr  _ könnt _ es Vater  _ nicht sagen _ \- dass sein Sohn gefangen wurde, es wird ihn  _ beschämen. _Ihr müsst mit meinem Onkel reden, nicht meinem Vater, er wird alles machen was ihr verlangt, doch  _ sagt es bloß nicht dem Feuerlord-“_

Der Stolz der Feuernation war lachhaft. „Er ist dein Vater, Prinz Zuko“, unterbrach Hakoda. „Will er euch zurück?“

„...Ja“, antwortete der Prinz. „Ja, natürlich will er das.“ 

„Dann wird er wenigstens einigen unserer Forderungen folgen. Ich bin nicht verrückt; Ich erwarte nicht, dass deine Gefangennahme den Krieg beendet, und ich werde deinen Vater nicht in eine Lage bringen, in der er unsere Forderungen vollends ablehnen muss. Lass und das Verhandeln. Und  _ hör mit den Fluchtversuchen auf _ .“ Denn wenn die Rattenviper dachte, Hakoda hätte das _‚_ _ nächstes Mal wenn ich fliehe werdet ihr mich nicht fangen_‘ nicht mitbekommen, dann hatte er sich  _ geschnitten_. „Du bist sicher, solange du den festgelegten Regeln folgst.“

%%%

Zuko war mit Regeln nie gut gewesen. Andere machten sie und änderten sie wann sie wollten, sie waren Zuko nie milde gestimmt und hatten ihn auch nie in  _ Sicherheit _ gebracht. Dreizehn Jahre im Palast und zweieinhalb im Umgang mit den veränderlichen Regeln seiner Verbannung hatten ihm so viel beigebracht. Wenn der Wasserstamms-Häuptling ernsthaft dachte, Zuko würde glauben, dass es auf einem  _ Barbarenschiff _ _anders_ zuging, dann war er ein Idiot wie seine Kinder. Zuko war nicht naiv; Er wusste, wie die Welt sich drehte.

Es ging in Ordnung. Er würde nur tun, was er immer tat: Zustimmen, dann tun was getan werden musste, und versuchen, nicht gefasst zu werden.

%%%

Hakoda mochte den Funken im Blick des Prinzen  _ überhaupt nicht _ _._ Doch es war gut genug für heute; Es musste gut genug sein, es sei denn er wollte den Jungen an Ort und Stelle töten.

„Du gehst ins Bett, Prinz Zuko“, sagte er. „Und du  _ bleibst da_ _,_ bis einer meiner Männer am Morgen kommt. Ist das klar?“

Wenn dieses Nicken nicht die Definition von  _ Groll _ war, dann wusste Hakoda auch nicht weiter. Er hatte keine Regeln gegen allgemeine Missmutigkeit aufgestellt. Er öffnete die Kabinentür und und machte eine  _ nach dir-_Geste. Die Kabine des Heilers war direkt gegenüber und der Junge steuerte darauf zu. „Nicht dahin“, korrigierte Hakoda. „Du wirst mir wohl verzeihen, dass ich zusätzliche Augen auf dir haben will, Prinz Zuko. Und du bist nicht mehr krank.“

Er deutete die Treppen nach unten an; Der Prinz näherte sich ihnen mit genug Argwohn, dass Hakoda sich sicher war, dass der Junge während seiner Fluchtversuche  _ nicht _ unter Deck gewandert war.

Die Mannschaft nahm den Großteil dieser Etage ein; Da war etwas an Lagerraum weiter hinten, und ein letztes Paar Treppen führte nach unten zu ihren wichtigsten Vorräten hin. Hauptsächlich war es jedoch ein einfacher Raum. Hängematten für die ganze Mannschaft, mit Seekisten in die Ecken geschoben und gegen Stürme gesichert. Es gab nur einen freien Platz. So praktisch es auch war, diesen dem Prinzen zu überlassen, es hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Sie hatten Bato vor Wochen im Kloster gelassen- wenn es ihm gut ging, würde er sie bald am Treffpunkt finden. Wenn nicht-

„Es ist mitten im Raum“, beschwerte sich der Prinz.

„Ist das ein Problem?“, fragte Hakoda in einem Ton der klar angab, dass es  _ keins _ war.

„...Es ist unheimlich“, murmelte der Junge und setzte sich trotzdem.

Hakoda ließ der Mannschaft Befehle: Wenigstens zwei Augenpaare sollten zu allen Zeiten auf dem Jungen sein. Und von morgen an würden sie ihn hart genug durcharbeiten lassen, dass er für eine Flucht zu müde war.

%%%

Es war  _ wirklich _ unheimlich. Die Hängematte bewegte sich auf genau die Art in der ein anständiger Futon es  nicht tat, er konnte nicht gerade liegen, und es umgaben ihn Wasserstamms-Männer von allen Seiten die er, so sehr er sich auch wand, nicht alle gleichzeitig im Blick behalten konnte. Und diese Felle und Decken waren staubig und- und war er im Bett eines  _ Toten?_ Warum war es leer?

Allem Anschein nach hatte Heiler Kustaa eine Hängematte neben seiner. Er gluckste, als Zuko sich erneut umdrehte.

„Wenn ich dir eine Tasse Tee als Einschlafhilfe gebe, verabreichst du sie dann wem anders?“

Zuko wurde rot. Der Anführer hatte nicht danach gefragt, Zuko dachte nicht, jemand hätte das  _bemerkt_.  Und überhaupt, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass die Wache ein unaufmerksamer Trottel war, der nicht imstande war zu kapieren, wenn sein Tee versetzt wurde.

Die Wache war riesig, ihm gegenüber misstrauisch und  _riesig_ gewesen; Zuko wollte ihn nicht bekämpfen. Aber der Mann versagte schlicht darin, seine Teetasse zu bewachen.

„Ich war nicht davor euren  _gepanschten_ Tee zu trinken“, schnappte Zuko. Leise, denn es schliefen Leute und die, die es nicht taten, hassten ihn auch so schon genug.

„Wie nett von dir, nichts zu verschwenden“, erwiderte der Heiler. „...Wie fühlst du dich? Ist was gebrochen?“

„Warum kümmert es euch?“

„Heiler, Kleiner. Mach mich nicht rüberkommen und mit dem Inspizieren anfangen.“

„...Er hat mir nichts getan“, antwortete Zuko. 

Da war absolut nichts Beruhigendes im leisen  _Hm_ des Heilers.

„Gute Nacht, Bratze. Wenn du wieder entwischst, weck‘ mich nicht.“

„Werd‘ ich nicht“, sagte Zuko.

Einer der Stammesmänner schmunzelte, als dächte er sie reißen Witze. Heiler Kustaa schmunzelte, denn er wusste sie rissen keine.


End file.
